IT WAS NOT A DREAM
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: Takes place in 3.22. Lorelai REALLY goes to Luke and tells him not to get engaged! RATING CHANGED BECASUE OF LAST CHAPTER!
1. DON'T GET ENGAGED

**So, this takes place in 3.22 when Luke has the dream about Lorelai coming to see him...except it wasn't a dream. The only thing in the re-cap that i changed was that Rory is not in the car she is at home. I hope you enjoy the story!**

**_THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT_...I am just setting up the story in this chapter...don't worry my others will be a lot longer**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS.**

**DON'T GET ENGAGED**

**RE-CAP**

"Hey Luke." Lorelai says.

"Lorelai, hi. Where's Rory?"

"I uh, dropped her off at home."

"Oh. It was a really nice ceremony, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was beautiful.

"What's up?"

"I just wanted to say something to you in case we don't see each other before you go on you trip."

"Sure, what?"

"Don't get engaged."

"What, why?"

Lorelai turns to leave.

"Lorelai?"

**AND MY STORY BEGINS...**

"I have to get home and pack...Rory and I leave tomorrow morning."

"Lorelai. Why don't you want me to get engaged?"

Lorelai walks out of the diner and starts to walk down the street. Luke goes after her.

"Hey, Lorelai wait a second!"

Lorelai stops and turns to Luke.

"Luke please...just...don't get...engaged...please."

"But why?"

"I will talk to you about it when me and Rory get back from Europe. Just promise me you won't get engaged."

Lorelai leans in and kisses Luke right on the lips. It was a soft, light kiss but it was full of passion.

"Promise me?"

"Yea...I promise." Luke says very confused.

Lorelai smiles and continues to walk home to finish packing.

"_Uh, I absolutely love that man. I don't know how I didn't see it before. He is always there for me and Rory. And seeing him at my daughters high school graduation getting all emotional was just...God I can't believe it took me six years to see that I love Luke Danes. I really hope he feels the same way, I mean the whole town seems to think he does, but there is Nicole...I hope he isn't really in love with her."_ Lorelai says to herself on the way to her house.

"_Wow Lorelai Gilmore just kissed me. I was never expecting that! Hoping for it...yes, but never in a million years expecting it. Maybe I should call Nicole and tell her I can't go on the cruise. I mean it would be wrong to go with her when I am obviously in love with someone else. Oh god I have to tell her I am not going on the cruise and break up with her at the same time...I am awful. But it would be wrong to lead her on. And even if Lorelai didn't mean what I think she meant with that kiss, I still can't be with Nicole...I don't love her." _Luke says to himself as he walks up to his apartment.

Luke picks up the phone and calls Nicole. He tells her that he can't go on the cruise with her.

"Luke we are supposed to leave in two days! How can you cancel like this?!"

"I am sorry Nicole..."

"Yea me too. Luke I am done with this relationship. I will be over tomorrow afternoon to get my things. I will bring your stuff over then...if i even have anything of yours." Nicole says. Then she hangs up the phone.

"_Well that went better then i thought."_ Luke says to himself.

**PLEASE REVIEW...SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER...BUT AGAIN I AM JUST SETTINGTHINGS UP FOR THE REST OF THE STORY...PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!! ;-D**


	2. NICOLE & THE AIRPORT

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS...I AM GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE CONCEPT!**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS!**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**NICOLE & THE AIRPORT**

It was a busy morning at the diner. The mid morning lull just began to settle in when the bells over the door rang. Luke immediately looked up, it was Nicole. She walked over to the counter and Luke walked over to where she was standing at the counter.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" He asks trying to somewhat civil to her.

"No. I just came for my stuff." She says pushing a small sized box towards him. "Here are the few things I had of yours at my place."

"Uh yea OK. Come on we can go upstairs and get your stuff. Ceaser I will be upstairs!"

Nicole follows Luke upstairs. Luke sits down at his table to wait for Nicole to get her stuff. Nicole starts to look around for her things. She finds some clothes, underwear, and some things in the bathroom. When she is finished gathering her things she goes over to Luke and sits in the chair next to him.

"Luke, I really would like to know why you waited until now to cancel on me. I mean we had this all planned out and you call me out of the blue to say you don't want to go...why?"

"Nicole...I just...I don't think this is right." He says moving his hand between the two of them.

"And you didn't realize this when we were planning the trip? What changed last night?" She says obviously getting upset.

Luke was getting very uncomfortable he really didn't want to bring up Lorelai. He knew Nicole didn't like her and she had accused him in the past of having feelings for her. He just couldn't bare to tell her that his reason for leaving her was because in fact he did have feelings for her.

"Luke! Are you even listing to me?" Nicole asks getting aggravated.

"Oh I'm sorry Nicole. It's just..."

"Yea...its obvious that our relationship meant nothing to you. That is fine. It's not like I don't know the reason already anyway."

"What...what does that mean?"

"It's Lorelai."

Luke didn't say a thing he just looked down at his hands.

"You know what Luke I just wish you would have said something before we planned a trip together." She says as she gets up and walks out the door.

Luke puts his head in his hands and leans over to the table. All he could think about was Lorelai and how he hoped that the kiss meant the same to her as it did for him. He just couldn't wait until they came back from Europe.

_**MEANWHILE...**_

"Rory...why did we have to get to the airport so early? We still have forever before our plane leaves!" Lorelai says in a grumpy sleepy voice.

"Mom... we had to make sure we had enough time...with security and everything."

"Yes, but it is cutting into my sleeping time and sleep makes me pretty."

"Well... being pretty is overrated." Rory says as she goes back to reading her book.

While Rory read her book Lorelai was thinking about Luke and how she couldn't really tell by his reaction from the short kiss if he feels the same way she does. She wanted more then anything to talk about everything before she left for Europe but if he rejected her and picked Nicole over her she wouldn't have had a good time in Europe...she would have been too depressed.

"Mom...Mom!"

"Huh, what?"

"Come on mom we are boarding."

Lorelai gets up and grabs her stuff. She didn't know how she would make it through 3 months without even talking to Luke. She was thinking she would call him just to say hi and see how things were in the town but that might be a little awkward...plus she wasn't positive he didn't go on his cruise after all she just asked him not to get engaged she didn't ask him not to go.

"Mom, are you OK? You seem a little out of it." Rory says.

"Uh yea kid I am fine...just excited about our trip." Lorelai says. She didn't want to tell Rory because she would be embarrassed if Luke did not have feelings for her and she didn't want to broadcast that she was rejected by the man that everyone says has a thing for her.

Rory looked at her mother in disbelief. She had been acting weird since she went to say goodbye to Luke last night._ "Did her and Luke have a fight?" _She says to herself.

Rory and Lorelai take their seats on the plane. They sit in silence while the rest of the people board the plane. The plane was getting ready for take off when Lorelai turned to Rory and stared at her for a minute.

"Mom, what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Rory...I have to tell you something."

"OK..." Rory says turning her attention away from her book and unto her mother.

"Last night...when I went to say goodbye to Luke..."

"Aw did you guys have a fight? Thats what I thought...I mean you have been acting weird since you got back last night." She says cutting Lorelai off.

"I told him not to get engaged."

"Is that what caused the fight?"

"No...Rory...we didn't fight." She says looking away out the window.

"Um OK. I am a little lost."

"I kissed Luke."

"WHAT??!! What about Nicole...he is taking her on a cruise."

"I know Rory...but...I love him. I can't help it. I mean look at all he has done for us. He is always there when I need him and I can always talk to him when I am having a bad day..."

"Mom...Nicole."

"I know babe. I told him we would talk when I got back."

"So...you just kissed him and walked away?"

"No...didn't you hear me I told him we would talk when we got back."

"Mom how could you? You tell him not to get engaged, then you kiss him, then you tell him you will talk about it in three months when you come back from Europe?!"

"Rory I just couldn't stand to talk to him and have him choose Nicole over me, I wouldn't have enjoyed out trip...but if I hadn't done anything he might have proposed and then I would have lost my chance.

The rest of the flight Rory read her book and Lorelai just thought about Luke and all that he has done for her and all the time he has been there for her and her daughter...like the time he made mashed potatoes for Rory when she had chicken pox...or the time the independence inn caught fire and he let them take over the diner to feed their guests...the time he built her a chuppa when she was about to marry another man...the time he made her a Santa burger and drove her to the hospital when her dad was sick...how he spent $52.50 for some stale pop tarts and a slim jim...how he knew what was in the basket before he even bid on it...how he bid on it anyway. She was excited about her trip to Europe but she couldn't wait to see Luke again.

**BACK IN STARS HOLLOW...**

Luke had trouble concentrating all day. All he could think about was Lorelai. He knew that she and Rory were looking forward to this trip for a long time but he really wished she didn't go or at least that they talked things out before she left. He decided to go upstairs and take a nap since he didn't get much sleep the night before.

"Ceasor, I am taking a break! I will be upstairs."

Luke lays down and thinks about Lorelai and how he always wished she would do something like kiss him the way she did. He remembers the time behind the counter when they were picking out paint samples...he almost leaned in and kissed her but lost his nerve when she broke the gaze. He remembers how she was there for him through the planning of his uncle's funeral and how she came even thought she never met him or his dad. He couldn't wait to see her again.

**PLEASE REVIEW ;-D**


	3. HOMECOMMING

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**HOMECOMMING**

After three months in Europe...both girls were glad to be home. They got home around 10pm.

"So mom are you going to go see Luke?" Rory asks smiling.

"Nah he is probably in bed...we will just see him tomorrow for breakfast."

"Mom I doubt he is sleeping...your just avoiding him."

"Why would I avoid him?"

"Because...three months ago you kissed him, told him not to get engaged and then flew to Europe."

"Rory..." Lorelai says getting aggravated.

"Well mom you can't avoid the diner forever...it's where the happy coffee is!"

"Rory...my love...I will talk to him tomorrow...I promise." Lorelai says with a huge fake smile on her face.

"Fine...whatever you say. I am taking a shower."

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and starts to make some coffee. She grabs some cookies from the cupboard and sits at the kitchen table. She lets out a big sigh and starts to eat some cookies. She tries to come up with what to say to Luke and how to say it. _"I can't just go in tomorrow morning and talk to him I mean the breakfast crowd will be there...but I can't not go in tomorrow morning because he will think I am avoiding him and that I might have changed my mind."_ She says to herself. She lets out another aggravated sigh. She gets up and pours herself a cup of coffee and goes into the living room.

"Kay mom shower is all yours." Rory says as she is walking down the stairs.

"OK sweets. There is some coffee in the kitchen."

"I know. Hello I am your daughter...we can smell it five blocks away." Rory says laughing as she goes into the kitchen.

Rory gets her coffee and comes back into the living room.

"So...what are you going to say to Luke?" Rory asks.

"Uh I will take any other subject for five hundred."

"Come on mom...you can pretend I am Luke."

"Rory..."

"Come on I will get a baseball cap if it will help."

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh at her daughter.

"I am going to take a shower." Lorelai says as she walks upstairs.

Rory finishes her coffee and goes to bed. Lorelai finishes her shower and changes into some clean pajamas. She jumps into her bed.

"Uh so much more comfy then those yucky hostiles." She says out loud to nobody.

Lorelai and Rory fall asleep immediately.

**MEANWHILE...**

Luke takes extra long cleaning up at the diner hoping that Lorelai will stop bye as soon as she gets back. After a while he decides to just lock the door and head upstairs. He figures if he waited three months he can wait one more night.

"_I just hope she hasn't changed her mind...if she was thinking what I thought she was thinking when she kissed me."_ he says to himself before he falls asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

There is a knock at the door. Lorelai comes downstairs half awake.

"Sookie!"

"Hey sweetie...how was the trip?"

"Oh it was great. Come on in. Ooo is that coffee?" Lorelai says a little more awake then she was before."

"Yea I brought you and Rory coffee and pastries for breakfast."

"Hey wait a minute. Put that stuff down. Let me look at you."

Sookie puts the stuff on the kitchen table and turns to the side so Lorelai gets a good view of her pregnant stomach.

"Mom...what are you doing up so..." Rory starts to say as she comes out of her room half asleep. "Oh hi Sookie!" Rory goes over and gives Sookie a hug. "Mmmm you brought coffee didn't you?"

"Yea sweetie, there are some pastries too."

"Mom!"

"What?"

"Did you tell Sookie to bring us breakfast to avoid Luke's?"

"No I didn't she brought us this all on her own."

"Why would you be avoiding Luke's? Did you guys have a fight?"

"I am not avoiding Luke's!"

Rory just looks at Sookie and smiles.

"Does it have something to do with him breaking up with Nicole?" Sookie asks.

"What, they broke up!?" Rory asks in an excited tone.

"Aww did they break up on the cruise?" Lorelai asks.

"No. Luke said he couldn't go on the cruise with her and then she broke up with him...at least that is what Miss Patty is saying." Rory gives Lorelai a look. "Why? What's going on here?" Sookie says looking back and forth between Rory and Lorelai.

"Mom kissed Luke." Rory blurted out.

"Rory!"

"Sorry...she forced it out of me!" Rory says with a smile.

"Aww honey this is great news! So are you two...together?"

"Well...no...I told him we would talk when I came back."

"Well what are you waiting for take a shower and go see him!"

"I am going to wait until the mid morning lull...then there will be less ears around."

"Well mom I am going to shower...and go see Lane. Do you want to meet at Luke's for lunch?"

"Um yea sure...sounds good."

Rory goes upstairs to take a shower. Lorelai and Sookie sit in the kitchen and talk.

"So what are you going to say to Luke?" Sookie asks in her usual giddy way.

"Uh I don't know Sook. I have no idea what to say to him."

"Just relax...you guys have been friends forever. Just start out natural."

"That is just it Sookie. We are really good friends...I don't want to mess that up."

"You won't...you'll be making it better!"

After Rory gets out of the shower Lorelai goes in the bathroom to get ready. She takes a shower then puts on her favorite stretchy jeans a black shirt and her cute black sandals. When she is done with her hair and make-up she slowly makes her way to Luke's. She gets to the door and slowly opens it, hearing the bells jingle for the first time since she kissed him.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	4. LUKE'S

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!!! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFF HANGER...I KNOW I AM EVIL :-)**

** I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**LUKE'S**

Lorelai walks in and notices that is unusually busy for this time of day.

"_Damn it."_ She says to herself.

Luke walks over on his way to a table carrying plates.

"Hey...your back...how was the trip?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Oh it was great...we had an awesome time." She says sitting at the counter.

Luke walks behind the counter grabs a mug and pours her some coffee.

"You remembered." She says putting her hands over her heart.

"Somethings about you stuck." Luke says smiling.

"So...it's busy in here. Huh?"

"Oh...uh...yea it is."

"Well, I wanted to talk...but..." She says gesturing to all the people.

"Yea...all the people."

"Well Rory is spending the night at Lane's...you could come over after you close and... we could...talk."

"Yea...OK I will be there around nine. Is... that... OK?"

"Yea that's perfect. I will see you then." Lorelai says. She gets up and leaves the diner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was eight forty-five and Luke would be there in fifteen minutes. Lorelai was still not dressed. Her room looked like her closet exploded, there were clothes everywhere her bed was covered in shirts and jeans. She finally decided on her stretchy jeans and a black tank top. She did her make-up and hair as fast as she could and quickly threw all her clothes on the closet floor figuring she could clean it up tomorrow. As she was walking down the stairs the doorbell rang.

"_Wow what timing." _She says to herself.

She opens the door. "Hey Luke, come on in."

"Hey." He says walking into her house.

"So...sit down...I got some movies that we can watch after we talk or while we talk or..."

"Lorelai." Luke says cutting her off. "Calm down OK. It's just me." Luke says smiling, trying to cover up the fact that he was even more nervous then she was.

"OK." Lorelai says laughing. "Do you want a beer? Or something to eat?"

"A beer would be great."

Lorelai goes into the kitchen and grabs two beers and heads back to the living room.

"Here we go." She says handing Luke his beer.

"Thanks."

"So..."

"So..." Luke says imitating her.

"Well I guess I should start since...I...since I...you know...kissed you." Lorelai says.

"OK."

"OK well, first I am sorry i told you not to get engaged kissed you then left...but I just couldn't let you get engaged without knowing that I have feelings for you."

"Well I am not going to lie I have been going crazy all summer wondering what that kiss meant."

"You broke up with Nicole." She says more of a statement then a question.

"Yea...well after the kiss i knew I couldn't hide my feelings and keep lying to Nicole."

"So...you...have feelings...for me?"

"Yea...of course...I thought it was obvious."

"Well...not really. I mean maybe I was just a little oblivious...because I was scared."

"Why were you scared?" Luke asks looking right into her eyes.

"Well, Luke your my best friend and I don't want to do anything to ruin it. I don't know what I would do if we broke up and I couldn't talk to you any more."

"Lorelai that won't happen. Believe me I wouldn't be able to go without talking to you either."

Lorelai continues to stare into his eyes. They both lean in for a kiss. Soon it tuns into a pretty heated moment and they are both almost horizontal on the couch.

"Um Luke maybe we should continue this upstairs?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well I don't think Rory will be thrilled to know what we did on our couch."

"I meant are you sure you want to continue?"

Lorelai gets up and takes Luke's hand as she pulls him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Lorelai sits on her bed and pulls Luke towards her so they are both laying on the bed. Luke leans down and starts kissing her.

**PLEASE REVIEW...LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS SCENE!!!**


	5. FINIAL CHAPTER

**_WARNING _RATING CHANGED TO 'M' BECAUSE OF THIS CHAPTER!!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY AND THANKS FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T REVIEW. THIS IS THE FINIAL CHAPTER FOR 'IT WAS NOT A DREAM'. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER LUKE AND LORELAI STORIES THOUGH!!! ALSO I AM OPEN TO NEW LUKE/LORELAI OR RORY/FINN STORY IDEAS (IM WORKING ON A JESS/RORY ONE ALREADY.)**

**I DEFINITLY WAS NOT GOING TO GO THIS WAY WITH THIS STORY BUT I WAS IN THE MOOD TO WRITE SOME SMUT AND I FIGURED IT WOULD BE A FUN WAY TO END THIS STORY.**

**I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**RE-CAP**_

_Lorelai gets up and takes Luke's hand as she pulls him up the stairs and into her bedroom. Lorelai sits on her bed and pulls Luke towards her so they are both laying on the bed. Luke leans down and starts kissing her._

**THE FINIAL CHAPTER**

Lorelai begins playing with the bottom of Luke's shirt and finally just pulls it up over his head. She never realized before what a nice body Luke has. Lorelai starts to rub her hands all over Luke's chest, Luke takes Lorelai's shirt and pulls it over her head. He reaches behind her, gets her bra unhooked, and starts playing with her nipples, first rubbing them, then pinching them lightly between his two fingers. Lorelai lets out a small moan which drives Luke crazy. Luke undoes Lorelai's jeans and slowly slides them off of her. He then takes his own jeans off so they are both is just their underpants.

Luke starts to kiss Lorelai's neck and then slowly moves down her body, stopping at her nipples. He sucks on them for a minute then plays with them with his tongue. He continues his journey down her body and stops at the top of her panties. He looks up into her eyes for a moment then slides her panties off her. Luke starts to kiss again and then slides his tongue inside of her. He could not believe how wet she is. He starts to suck on her clit and she lets out a very load moan.

Lorelai pushed Luke over so he is on his back and she gets on top of him. She starts to kiss down his body starting at his neck. When she reaches his boxers she slides them off releasing his huge erection. Lorelai takes him in her mouth and sucks hard. Luke lets out a moan and Lorelai grabs his balls and starts to play with them. After a few minutes Lorelai crawls up Luke's body and kisses him on the lips. She positions herself on top of him and slides him into her.

They both let out a moan. Lorelai adjusts to his large size then starts to ride him. Luke flips them back over so he is on top of her again. Lorelai brings her knees up to her chest allowing Luke to get even deeper inside her. Luke could tell that she was very close to her peak so he slowed down a bit and got into a nice rythem.

"Luke! Please faster!!"

Luke wanted to prolong the feeling as long as possible. Eventually he knew he was very close so he started to go faster. Lorelai screamed as she orgasmed and Luke came right after her. Luke rolled off of her and turned on his side to face her.

"I can't feel my legs." Lorelai says.

"Is that a good thing?" Luke asks smiling.

"I think so." Lorelai says before she leans in and gives him a kiss. "That was amazing Luke!"

"Yea...it definitely was!"

"Tell me why it took us seven years to do that."

"I don't know." Luke says staring into her eyes.

"I love you Luke."

"I love you too."

They both curl up together and fall asleep.

**THE END**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER AND OF THE STORY AS A WHOLE! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING, AND DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY:-D**


End file.
